The present invention relates to an innerboot, particularly for skates which comprise a rigid shell associated with a supporting frame for a plurality of in-line wheels or for ice-skating blade.
Conventional skates have a rigid shell and a separate quarter made of rigid plastics, which require, in order to increase user comfort, the insertion of an innerboot made of soft material in the shell and the quarter.
In order to allow to insert the foot in the innerboot, a slit is conventionally provided on said innerboot, at the front tibial region of the instep and at the metatarsal region, the slit being adapted to form two flaps that can be spaced apart from each other for inserting the foot and can be overlapped to allow to close the shoe.
The need to have rigid elements is due to the fact that it is necessary to transmit as effectively as possible the forces from the leg to the foot and then to the wheels or blade of the skate, but this negatively affects foot comfort.
However, these conventional skates are not free from drawbacks; during sports practice, relative movements of the innerboot with respect to the quarter occur which decrease the sensitivity of the user with respect to skate control; these conventional skates also have poor lateral support, especially at the ankle region.